Sam and Ron sequel to The Expression on His Face
by Shi Shi Gashira
Summary: AU. Continues where The Expression on His Face leaves off. Pest and Brewis NOT SLASH. Sam and Ron. M for drugs use and sex. Warning/Smut!
1. Sandwiches

Sam could not fall asleep. Her body was exhausted, but terrifying memories of Bonfire Night played through her mind like a horror film. Big, wolf, gorilla monsters slashed and shredded their way through her nightmares. Sam had not had a full night's sleep in more than eight weeks. It was a new year and Sam needed to put the horrific events of the previous year behind her. She was beginning to suspect that she had post-traumatic stress, and her lack of sleep was affecting her work. Her supervisor at the hospital had warned her that she was skating on thin ice. A few more absences or any more tardiness and she would be sacked. She knew what she had to do to get some sleep, but it was far from an ideal solution.

Ron's flat above the 19th floor had been completely restored and the front door was now a cheerful yellow. Sam knocked tentatively next to the peep-hole. She wondered why she was once again knocking on the weed dealer's door at close to midnight. She was turning away to go back to her 1st floor flat when the door cracked and a sliver of face with a bright blue eye appeared.

"Sam!" Brewis exclaimed. He closed the door to remove the safety chain and opened the door wide. "Come in. Come in." Brewis waved his hand toward the interior of the flat while Sam smiled at him and entered the room.

"Hi, Brewis." Sam was genuinely happy to see the lanky, scruffy headed stoner. She had spoken to him briefly while attempting to return his borrowed clothes, but had otherwise not seen him in the weeks since "that night". She pulled Brewis into a quick hug which he enthusiastically returned. She looked around and saw Ron sitting on a large, black leather sofa. He was staring intently at a nature program on the telly. The only other occupant of the room was a teenage girl who was sitting on the floor by a low table and rolling a huge joint. The girl looked up at Sam and grinned. Sam thought she looked very familiar, but couldn't place the face. There was something about the girl's huge, blue eyes that Sam thought she recognized. "Hello." Sam said while walking slowly closer to the seating area. The girl pushed herself off the floor, took a few limping steps toward Sam, and gave her a tight hug.

Sam's eyes opened wide as recognition dawned. "Pest!" she gasped. Sam stood back and looked Pest up and down. A confused jumble of thoughts raced around Sam's mind. She wondered how she had not realised Pest was a girl and thought she remembered a surprisingly smooth leg when she had patched Pest up. "How is your leg? Did the bite wound heal properly?" she asked. Sam's nursing instincts took over and she squatted down to lift Pest's trouser leg.

Pest laughed and showed Sam her healed alien bite. "It hurts a bit after a long day, but I have a wicked cool scar, so that's alright." Pest smiled at Sam and sat back down to finish rolling her joint. Brewis walked back to his seat in the chair behind Pest. He paused to place a quick kiss to the top of Pest's honey blond curls before sitting down in a ratty brown recliner. Brewis' eyes softened and a small smile appeared on his face as he watched Pest work. Sam thought they made a cute couple.

Sam made her way over to the empty spot on the sofa next to Ron. As she sat down, Ron turned his head away from the telly and followed her with his eyes. "Alright?" he asked quietly. Sam shook her head to indicate "no". She was afraid that if she started to speak, she would either start to cry or laugh hysterically. She had become quite unhinged from lack of sleep. Ron patted her hand gently and said, "We'll get you fixed up."

Ron looked over to check Pest's progress on the joint. He preferred to smoke from the bong, but Pest had argued that his nasty tap water made the bong hits taste "like ass". Since Ron was currently out of bottled water, Pest was rolling a fat spliff to pass around. "What's the hold up, sweetheart?" Ron asked Pest. Her only response was a quick "V" sign. Pest picked up a lighter and held it to the end of the freshly rolled joint. She took several short puffs to get it lit and then took one long drag before passing it over her shoulder to Brewis. He also took a long pull on the joint and skunk perfumed smoke soon filled the small flat. Brewis stood and walked the joint over to Ron before pulling Pest up off the floor. He sat down on the recliner and drew her into his lap. Pest sat sideways on Brewis' lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Her legs were over the armrest of the recliner and Brewis used his hand to gently massage the calf of her scarred leg.

Sam was happy for the young couple, but could not help noting that Pest was far younger than Brewis. Pest and Brewis were clearly helping each other through the pain of "that night." Sam could not control the ripple of envy she felt for their closeness. She wondered if she would still be such an emotional wreck if she could be with someone who really understood what "that night" had been like. Sam was startled from her reverie by Ron. He was patiently holding out the joint to her. She looked into his eyes as their fingertips brushed lightly. Sam had first come up to Ron's two weeks ago when he had moved back in to the renovated flat. She had asked him to contact Brewis to so that she could return his jeans and hoody. Ron had informed her that Brewis was on his way over and that she could wait for him, if she wanted to. Sam and Ron sat quietly on the sofa watching nature programs while waiting for Brewis to show up. It was the most relaxed Sam had been in weeks and she had quickly fallen asleep curled up at one end of the large sofa. Since that night, Sam had been coming to Ron's flat every three or four days.

Ron handed Sam the burning joint and watched as she carefully took a drag on it. She had started smoking weed after her third night time visit to his flat. He enjoyed watching her face scrunch up in concentration when she took a pull on a joint. She was prone to long coughing fits if she took too deep a drag. He was glad that they were passing a joint around. The first time Sam had tried to take a bong hit she coughed into the mouth piece and had blown burning weed and bong water all over herself and Ron. Ron smiled at the memory before remembering his favourite track suit that had been ruined by the revolting bong water stench.

Sam stood up from the incredibly comfortable leather sofa and stretched. She walked over to Pest and Brewis who were sharing a packet of crisps while lounging in the ugly brown recliner. Brewis reached up to take the joint from Sam's hand. Pest looked at Sam and made a "tsk" sound between her teeth. "Don't they teach nurses that smokin' weed is bad for your health, luv?" she asked Sam with a wink. A pink flush crept up Sam's neck as she blushed in embarrassment. Sam reached down and snatched a handful of crisps from the bag in Pest's hand. Pest took another hit from the joint and stood up taking Sam's free hand. "Come on, let's find some real food in the kitchen." Pest said as she limped to the kitchen and pulled Sam along behind her.

Sam followed along behind Pest into Ron's small kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and looked at the leftover curry containers in disgust. "We may have to order pizza." She said. Pest nodded her head and asked, "So, what's going on with you? What would your boyfriend in Africa say about you turning into a pot head?" Sam was surprised by Pest's frank questions, but she could use some girl talk, so she answered them. "We broke up after the attack. He didn't want me living in the block. I couldn't talk to him about what had happened. I just didn't feel like we had much in common, anymore." Pest leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know what you mean. It seems like the biggest thing Brewis and I have in common is that we both survived the attack."

Pest watched Sam peer into several of Ron's cupboards. Sam was wearing old jeans and a ratty pullover. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair looked like it had not been shampooed in days. "You look like shit. Believe!" Pest said to Sam. Sam looked up at Pest with hurt eyes. "Thanks a lot," she replied. Pest made another tsk sound and said, "I just mean that you look tired, and I thought you might want to tell me what is wrong so we can get it sorted."

Sam didn't want to talk about her nightmares or fears. Looking at Pest, she realized that the girl in front of her had been through the same horrible events and had survived a physical attack from one of the aliens. There was probably not another person in the world that would have a better understanding of Sam's problems than Pest. Sam rubbed her face with her hand and stared at the floor. "I don't even know where to start." She stated. Pest said, "Let's go down to my flat to find some decent food. We can chat on the way without bothering the boys." Pest rolled her eyes toward the sitting room where Ron and Brewis could be heard arguing about what sandwich they would take to a desert island. Sam nodded in agreement and they left Ron's flat together.

Sam and Pest had walked in silence to the lifts. After pushing the call button, Sam said "I've been having nightmares. I can only sleep if I'm stoned or napping on Ron's couch." Pest glanced at Sam from the corner of her eye and quickly looked back at the elevator doors. "Are you and Ron hooking up?" Pest asked. Sam's eyes opened wide in shock. A few weeks ago, she would have shuddered in disgust at the idea of being with Ron. That was before she really knew him, though. She answered Pest's question with a short, "No." Pest smirked at her and said, "Ewwww. Now you're thinking about it!" Sam laughed out loud. It felt really good to laugh. Was she really thinking about it? Sam pictured Ron in her mind. He was fat, but he was also very cuddly and had really pretty, chocolate brown eyes. He was lazy, but he was always around when she needed him. He was easily distracted, but he was funny and kind. He was a drug dealer, but it was just weed, right? Sam decided she had a lot to think about.

The lift doors opened and Sam and Pest stepped onto it. Pest pushed the lighted 9 button and the doors closed. Sam turned to Pest. She was not ready to talk about her nightmares yet, so she asked, "What about you and Brewis? Are you two hooking up?" A blush crept up Pest's neck. "Not yet." Pest replied. "But my birthday is next week and I'll be 18. I'm thinking of giving him a present on my birthday." Pest could not make eye contact with the older woman. Sam smiled at the teenage girl and said, "That's a big step and a hell of a present. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Pest thought about her boyfriend, Brewis. He was tall, cute in a rumpled sort of way, smart, funny, and kind. He was a pot head, but so was she. He had beautiful blue eyes and soft wavy hair. He had long legs and tight abs. His lips were soft and he was a great kisser. He treated her like a princess; a foul mouthed, tough, tomboy princess. Pest grinned at Sam and answered, "I am well ready." She continued, "I'm not really sure how to seduce him, though."

Sam thought that Brewis wouldn't really require "seducing" so to speak. If the expression on his face when he looked at Pest was any indication, he really cared about the girl. She said, "I'm sure that won't be a problem." Pest nodded but said, "You may not believe this, but he can be a little oblivious to hints. I've been waiting for him to make a move, but he never does." Sam thought about Brewis and could totally believe it. "I see what you mean. Maybe you should present yourself in nothing but a big, red bow." Pest choked on laughter and said, "Yeah, I could jump naked out of a birthday cake. That might get his attention." Sam smiled and said seriously, "I think you should just be yourself, tell him what you want, and make sure you have plenty of protection." The lift doors opened, so Sam and Pest made their way to Pest's flat.

Pest collected bread, cheese, meat and condiments on her kitchen counter. She proceeded to make Ron's favourite ham, cheese and jalapeno sandwich. She also made some "normal" sandwiches for herself, Brewis and Sam. While she worked she listened to Sam describe her nightmares.

Sam spoke quietly about waking up in cold sweat almost every night. "It's usually the same dream. I'm turning on the gas in Moses' flat when I hear a noise behind me. At first I can't see what is making the sound, but then I do. Dozens of the aliens have followed me from Ron's and I am trapped. They close in on me and I wake up screaming." Pest could understand how that would disturb someone's sleep. She asked, "Is that why you can sleep at Ron's, because if you are still at Ron's then the aliens can't have followed you?" Sam looked surprised. She had not considered this explanation for why she could sleep at Ron's. She thought Pest was very insightful.

Meanwhile, in Ron's flat:

Ron could not believe how stupid Brewis was. "You can't take any mayonnaise based sandwich to a desert island! It would spoil and make you sick." He was really thinking about the situation, now. "I think my sandwich will be pumpernickel, Stilton, ham, chutney, mustard, gherkins, and jalapenos." Brewis made retching noises and watched the ladies leave the flat. Brewis said, "They're gone." He turned to Ron and asked, "What should I get Penelope for her birthday?" He was the only one allowed to call her by her real name. "I've asked the lads, but Moses and Biggz are no help. They suggested fireworks. It's her 18th birthday for God's sake! Besides," he added sheepishly, "I gave her fireworks for Christmas."

Ron tried to switch his profoundly stoned thinking from sandwiches to birthday presents. He had never bought a gift for a teenage girl, before. Pest wasn't your typical girl, though. Maybe she would like fireworks. He relaxed into his seat and attempted some deep thought. "Maybe she would like some jewellery." He said. Brewis frowned and said, "She doesn't wear any jewellery. I don't think she likes it." Ron replied, "Maybe she doesn't wear any because she doesn't own any." Ron's eyes lit up, "Why don't you get her a promise ring?"

Brewis stopped breathing for a moment and then let out a whoosh of air. "What if she hates it? What if she doesn't want that from me? What if she thinks it's too soon?" Brewis was working himself into a panic. "We've only been dating for 8 weeks. We haven't even had sex, yet." Ron's eyebrows rose at this declaration. He had assumed that they had been sleeping together since the night of the attack. He knew that Brewis spent several nights a week at Pest's flat. Ron asked, "What do you mean you haven't had sex yet? Do you mean not at all?" Brewis looked slightly embarrassed, but sat up straighter in the recliner. He said, "She's only 17. We've been together less than 2 months. She's a good girl!" Brewis looked indignant that Ron would think otherwise.

Ron was surprised. Pest was not what he would call a "good girl," but he was thinking about the thievery, drugs use, and general destruction that followed in her wake. Just that morning, he had watched through his binoculars as Pest used a rock to break out the window of a car and steal a stack of CD's. When he asked her about it she had shrugged it off as keeping in practice. He supposed that her immoral actions did not automatically mean she was promiscuous. "Sorry, man. I didn't say she was a bad girl. You two seem really close and in love. That's all, mate." Brewis admitted to himself that he was slightly defensive of Pest. People always seemed to assume the worst of her. Brewis explained, "I've been waiting for her to make a move, but she hasn't. I'm so much older than her; I don't want to put any pressure on her about this. She's the one who needs to take the lead." Ron and Brewis settled into a comfortable silence as Ron contemplated sandwiches and Brewis thought about rings, promises, and sex.

Brewis heard a knocking on Ron's door and jumped up to answer it. Sam and Pest had returned with provisions. Pest put the paper sack of sandwiches on the low table while Sam passed around plates. Pest handed a separate sack to Ron saying, "I didn't want this to contaminate the other sandwiches." Ron eagerly began to eat the sloppy, stinky sandwich while everyone else looked on in horror.

Sam ate her own sandwich in silence. She wondered how Ron would feel about her moving into his flat until she got over her nightmares. His second bedroom had been converted into the new weed room, but she could set up a small cot in there and help him with the care of his plants. She had always had green fingers.

Brewis pretended to watch telly while thinking about Pest. Pest sat on the floor and watched Brewis watch telly. He seemed to be really concentrating on the show. Pest glanced at the screen and saw a large snake attempting to eat a goat. She wondered how Brewis could eat while watching that and put her own half eaten sandwich down on the table. Pest decided to smoke some more weed. She was glad she had remembered to bring some bottled water from her flat and reached for Ron's favourite bong. While she worked, she thought about Brewis. She was pretty sure he wanted to have sex with her, but she still had some doubts. When they were snogging, he would often become aroused. Whenever it happened, though, he would carefully turn his hips so that he wasn't grinding on her. He would touch her breasts above her shirt, but he never even tried to get her bra off. When he spent the night with her, he always wore pyjamas or track pants. Pest took an enormous bong hit and began to formulate a scheme for her birthday.

Step one was dinner and wine. She didn't want to get Brewis pissed, but a glass of liquid courage might loosen him up. Step two would be to reveal her sexy knickers and bra set. She was too pale to look good in red or black, but she had bought one in a blue lace that matched her eyes. Step three would be sex. A grin spread across her face as she imagined stripping Brewis of his clothes and pushing him backwards onto her bed. She would crawl up his body and kiss every square inch along the way. It was definitely time for her to meet "Little Brewis."

Ron watched Sam as her head drooped and her eyes closed. He leaned over and quietly said, "Why don't you go sleep in my bed. I can sleep on the sofa." Sam looked at him with grateful eyes, whispered "thanks," and stood up from her seat. She staggered to Ron's bedroom door and let herself inside. Ron felt really sorry for Sam. She had been showing up every few days looking exhausted. He had never questioned her about it, because he didn't want to pry. He reckoned she would open up to him if she wanted to, but assumed her problems were due to the attack. He had been afraid that her presence in the flat would be awkward, but the opposite had been true. She was very easy to be around. She tidied up after herself. She seemed to enjoy snipping dead leaves off his plants and her nursing skills were put to good use as she checked PH levels and adjusted hydroponic tubing. She had even bought him a pair of sunglasses so that his eyes wouldn't be hurt by the UV lights. The only problem he could think of was that he was beginning to fancy her. This made him sad, because he knew there was no way a beautiful, smart, successful woman like Sam would ever want a guy like him.

Pest stood up and yawned. "Time for us to go, Ron." She said. She put her hand on Brewis' shoulder where he was sitting in the recliner. Brewis looked up at her with sleepy eyes and smiled. She was just so beautiful it made his heart ache. He would get her a ring for her birthday. He just needed to decide if it was going to be a promise ring or an engagement ring.


	2. Schemes

Warning: SMUT! Don't read if you are underage or you don't like SMUT!

I don't own Attack the Block.

It was her birthday and Pest felt giddy. She was incredibly nervous about her scheme to seduce Brewis. She checked her preparations for the fifth or sixth time. The food was ready and the wine was chilled. Her hair and makeup looked fantastic thanks to Sam. She had two boxes of condoms in the table next to her bed. Her Nana was visiting Pest's Great Aunt for the week, so she had the flat to herself. If only her palms weren't so sweaty she would feel better. Pest had a sudden, terrible thought and quickly gave her armpits a sniff. She sighed in relief that her deodorant was holding. She paced around her flat like a caged animal. When she looked at the clock, she could see that Brewis was five minutes late. He was always late! Pest went to check her preparations one more time.

Brewis unfolded his tall body out of his very small car. After the attack, his dad had bought him an old banger so that no more nice cars would be petrol bombed. Brewis smiled while remembering Pest's reaction when she had realized that it was his dad's car that had been destroyed by the female alien's crash landing. She had laughed for at least ten minutes as had Moses and Biggz. Brewis patted the pocket of his jacket checking to make sure that the ring box was still there and walked toward the block. He looked up at Ron's window and could make out the man himself watching through binoculars. Brewis gave a little wave and checked his jacket pocket one more time before walking toward the block.

Pest heard someone knocking at the door. She checked the clock and noted that Brewis was only ten minutes late. That was pretty good, for him. She looked through the peephole to verify that it was Brewis and opened the door. Brewis smiled at Pest and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. A small frown line formed between Pest's eyes as she checked him for a present and found him empty handed. "Happy Birthday, Penelope." Brewis said with a nervous smile. Pest took his hand and pulled him into the flat so that she could shut the door behind him. She didn't want to seem childish, so Pest did not ask about a present. Knowing Brewis, he had accidently left it at home. She hoped it was more fireworks, because the ones he had given her for Christmas had been used up on New Year's.

Brewis looked around the flat and saw the table set with candles and a meal. He had not expected Pest to cook for him on her birthday. He had planned on taking her out to eat after giving her the ring. Brewis hoped she had not put too much effort into the meal, because he was much too nervous to eat. He lifted Pest's hand and brushed her knuckles with his lips. She looked so beautiful, tonight. She had done something to her hair and it was piled up loosely on top of her head. He suspected she was wearing a little makeup, but couldn't be sure. Her lips were glossy and he wanted to kiss her. Instead, he pulled her to the sofa and sat down next to her. His stomach was full of knots and he had broken out in a cold sweat.

Pest sat next to Brewis while he held her hands. He looked green and his hands were shaking. Pest was afraid that maybe he was breaking up with her and that was why he didn't have a present. She wondered what kind of arse would chuck a girl on her birthday. Brewis had thought about what he wanted to say to Pest, so he started to speak. "Penelope. You know I really care about you. I mean, ah, I hope you do. I mean, I hope you know I care about you, not that you care about me, too. Urm, that is, I do hope you care about me, too. Ah, What I mean to say is, I hope you know I really care about you caring about me, too." Brewis closed his eyes. What the bloody hell was he saying? Was that even English coming out of his mouth? He took a deep breath in preparation for starting again when a sound caught his attention. He opened his eyes and saw Pest trying to hold her breath while dainty snorts emanated from her nose. Pest gave up holding in her laughter and guffawed until she saw the hurt look in Brewis' eyes.

Pest didn't want to laugh at Brewis, but he was just so adorable going on about hoping and caring. She reached up with one of her hands and brushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes. "I do know that you care about me. I care about you, too. As a matter of fact, I love you." Pest said to a stunned Brewis. He could not believe how wonderful those words made him feel. Brewis grabbed Pest in a tight hug and declared, "Oh, Pest, I love you, too!" He released his girlfriend and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out the small box containing the ring. He pushed the box into her hands while exclaiming, "Here! Happy Birthday!" It was Pest's turn to be stunned as she sat holding the tiny box.

Pest slowly opened the ring box that Brewis had shoved into her hands. Inside was a silver coloured ring. She pulled the ring from the box and held it up to the light. The inscription on the inside read "Pest is Best" in fancy italics. Brewis said, "It's Platinum." He smiled even harder as she slipped the ring onto her right hand. "It's beautiful." Pest said. She knew she could not wait one minute more to set her plan in motion.

Brewis stood up when Pest did. He assumed they were going to the table to eat, but she started walking to her bedroom. "Where are you going?" he asked her as she walked away from him. Pest looked over her shoulder and grinned at Brewis. She said "follow me" and opened her bedroom door. Brewis walked into the bedroom and waited while Pest closed the door and lit the candles on her desk. His nerves returned when she turned off the lamp, leaving the room lit only by candle light, and walked over to him.

Pest reached up and pulled Brewis jacket off his shoulders and tossed it into the corner of her room. His blue hoody followed and he was sure his tee shirt would be next. As Pest reached for the hem of his shirt, Brewis caught her wrists in his hands. "What are you doing?" His voice was a husky whisper. Pest remembered Sam's advice. Advice part one: Be yourself. Pest was a girl who took what she wanted. Pest smirked at Brewis and pulled her right hand free from his grasp. She ran her fingers along his belt buckle and then slid them lower to caress the growing bulge in his trousers. Brewis hissed a breath between his clenched teeth. Advice part two: Tell him what you want. Pest leaned into Brewis and said, "I want to touch you and be touched. I want you to make love to me, Brewis." Advice part three: Have plenty of protection. Pest's eyes darted to the box of condoms sitting on her bedside table. She had a second box in the drawer, just in case.

Brewis was having trouble thinking clearly. He wanted to touch Pest but was frozen in place. His eyes squeezed shut and his head tipped back as she rubbed his stiff dick. Pest freed her left hand from his loosened grip and pushed him backwards until his knees hit the edge of her bed. Brewis' eyes snapped open as he sat with a bounce on the mattress. With his tackle released from Pest's groping hands, Brewis was able to stutter, "Are you sure?" Pest smiled at him and grabbed the bottom hem of his tee shirt. Brewis lifted his arms so that Pest could pull the shirt off over his head. He held his breath as Pest kneeled down between his legs. She lifted each of his feet in turn removing his boots and socks. She nipped his ankle with her teeth and Brewis whimpered.

Pest ran her hands up Brewis' legs until her hands were resting on his hips. She pressed with her thumbs beside his hipbones and moved her hands to his belt buckle. Pest slowly worked the belt free from Brewis' trousers and tossed it to the side. She unbuttoned the jeans and worked the zipper down. His erection was temporarily trapped behind the straining fabric of his boxer briefs. Pest brushed her fingernails across his bell end making Brewis groan. She freed him from his pants and licked "Little Brewis" from base to tip. Pest was beginning to think she had bitten off more that she could chew, so to speak. "Little Brewis" was the largest cock she had ever seen. Not that she had seen many, but it was easily 9 inches long and thick enough at the base that she could barely get her fingers all the way around it. Brewis looked Pest in the eyes and said, "We don't have to go all the way. I'll understand." Brewis tensed as he waited to find out what Pest's decision would be. Would she change her mind about being with him like other girls had, or would she trust him enough to continue. . Pest stood up and ordered, "Take your jeans off, NOW." As Brewis worked his jeans and pants down over his hips, Pest began to strip for him.

Brewis could not take his eyes off his beautiful girlfriend. She dropped her tee shirt to the floor after pulling it off over her head. She then took her trousers off, slowly wriggling her hips until the jeans dropped to the floor. Brewis was completely naked sitting on Pest's bed while she stood in front of him wearing a blue lace bra and matching knickers. Brewis' pecker twitched as Pest smirked at him with her hands on her hips. He felt like he was going mad. He had definitely dropped down the rabbit hole. Brewis had been afraid of pushing Pest into sex when she wasn't ready. Now he was afraid that Pest was going to eat him alive. "Exquisite." He murmured, putting his posh vocabulary into good use. He reached out and took hold of her hips. He pulled her closer to him until Pest was standing in the juncture of Brewis' legs. He slid his hands up her waist, over her ribs, and around to her back. With a quick flick he unhooked her bra and removed it from her breasts.

Pest had to fight the urge to push Brewis backwards onto the bed and straddle his hips. After taking her bra off, Brewis cupped her breasts with his hands and flicked her nipples with him thumbs. Pest groaned as his tongue took the place of Brewis' left thumb. The sensation shot heat straight to her core. As he continued to lick and nibble her right breast, Brewis' left hand began a slow journey down the right side of Pest's body. Fingers traced lightly over her ribs and ghosted across her waist. Brewis' fingers tightened briefly on her hip before his thumb worked itself under the top of her knickers. Pest's legs nearly gave out when Brewis pushed his thumb through her soft curls and began to gently rub her clit.

Pest had to brace her hands on Brewis' shoulders. He had extremely talented hands and mouth; Pest had never been wetter or more ready for sex. Her right hand travelled up his neck, and Pest wound her fingers into the hair on the back of Brewis' head. She pulled his head back until his mouth released her nipple. Pest took a small step back so that she could take her knickers off. Once she was naked, Pest walked around the side of the bed and crawled onto it, facing Brewis. Brewis turned his head and followed her motion with his eyes. When Pest started crawling to him, Brewis rolled onto his knees and met her in the middle of the bed. "Are you sure?" Brewis asked, again. He had to be positive that this was what Pest wanted. He didn't know how he would do it, but if she said "no" he would back off.

Pest looked into Brewis' ocean blue eyes and said, "Yes." She then leaned forward and kissed him. Her tongue swept across his lips and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Pest kept her eyes locked onto Brewis' as he pushed her backwards on the bed and crawled between her knees. Brewis reached over and grabbed a condom from the bedside table. He ripped open the foil wrapper and pulled out the condom. Pest took the condom from his hand and began to roll it down his hard length. Brewis hovered over Pest supporting his weight on his arms. He kissed Pest again and whispered, "Are you sure?" Pest answered with her own whisper, "Yes, Brewis." Brewis lowered himself onto his elbows and began to work his hard length into Pest's tight core. He moved slowly, waiting for her to adjust to his size before pushing further in.

As soon as Brewis was fully sheathed, he began to move in and out of Pest with an agonizingly slow rhythm. Pest watched where their bodies were joined as wave after wave of sensation washed over her. Every time their bodies met, a jolt of pleasure shot through her clit and Pest soon shattered in an orgasm. Brewis continued his steady pounding. Pest could barely understand the low muttering flowing in a steady stream from Brewis. It sounded like, "Love you. Tight. Oh, God. Not yet. Bloody hell. Love you. Jesus. Not yet. Love you." Pest ran her hands up Brewis' back and clutched at his shoulders. She sucked his earlobe into her mouth and bit down lightly. Pest strained to increase the friction between their bodies and whispered, "faster." After several seconds, the pace increased slightly. Pest could feel another orgasm building as her legs began to tremble. She reached around Brewis and grabbed his bum with both hands. She could feel his muscles tightening and relaxing under her hands as she encouraged Brewis to pound into her with more force. Pest whispered, "harder." Brewis obliged and a second orgasm exploded through Pest. Once again, Brewis increased the pace. Pest was rocking her hips harder and faster as she felt herself tipping over the edge of ecstasy.

Brewis eyes were tightly shut and his breaths were coming faster and faster. He was lost in a sea of sensation and was having some difficulty keeping himself from cumming. Although unaware of it, he continued to chant, "Love you. Please, not yet. So good. Jesus. Love you." Brewis had no concept of the passage of time. Had he always been buried inside Pest or had they just started? He licked and nipped at Pest's neck. He murmured, "I love you." Had he said that once or one hundred times? Brewis could not be sure. Except for a few whispered instructions, Pest had been silent during their lovemaking. Brewis was intensely aware of Pest's small body rocking under him while her slick walls gripped him tightly. Pest slid her right hand between their bodies and used her fingertips to stroke her clit. Within moments, Pest let out a wail as her third and strongest orgasm overcame her. Her head flew back and her body clenched around Brewis.

Brewis had not expected the primal howl that tore past Pest's clenched teeth as she came. The surprise of it broke Brewis' concentration and triggered his own intense orgasm. The muscles in his neck chorded and his back arched. Brewis lost his battle to maintain a steady rhythm and he collapsed on top of Pest. He took in several deep breaths before saying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You caught me off guard!" Brewis began to apologize for the short duration of the encounter. Pest lifted her hand and covered Brewis mouth. "Shut it, Brewis." She groaned. He looked down at Pest in surprise. Her face and chest were flushed red. Her hair was damp from sweat and she was taking deep gulps of air. His eyes opened wide in surprise as he surveyed the room. All of Pest's multitude of cushions and pillows were strewn about the room. Pools of candle wax flowed off her desk from under guttering candle stubs. Pest groaned and said, "Get off me." Brewis carefully extracted himself from between Pest's legs. He discarded the used condom in the dustbin and stretched out beside his exhausted girlfriend. She looked like a drowned rat, but Brewis had never seen anyone more beautiful.

Pest could not move. She considered the possibility that mind blowing, great sex might cause paralysis. Brewis shifted closer to her and pillowed her head on his left arm. His right hand began to trace circles on the skin of her belly. Despite her overheated state, Pest broke out in goose bumps as Brewis touched her. He sounded worried as he asked, "Are you angry?" Pest sighed and looked at his face mere inches from hers. She closed the distance between them and kissed him. "Why would I be angry?" She asked. Brewis looked embarrassed and answered sheepishly, "Because it was over so quickly. I tried to make it last, I promise!" Pest would have laughed, but she was too tired. She reached up and cupped Brewis face before giving him another quick kiss. Pest muttered, "If you consider more than an hour to be quick, you're mental."

Brewis reached over the side of the bed and grabbed Pest's duvet from the floor. He carefully covered their rapidly cooling bodies and gave Pest another kiss. He rolled Pest onto her left side and pulled her into his body so that they were spooning. Brewis kissed the back of Pest's head and heard her mumble, "Brilliant fireworks. Love you." Within moments, they were both asleep.


End file.
